


The Silver Slytherin and the Golden Gryffindor

by BlackRose9241997



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts Second Year AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19353490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRose9241997/pseuds/BlackRose9241997
Summary: After a potions accident Hadrian 'Harry' James Potter is physically separated from his 'twin' Lucifer 'Lu' Michael Potter. Harry and Lu have shared the same body since birth unknown to others, and have been together through every step of the way. But now all the truth will come out and the 'twins' have been placed in separate 'Houses' and must fight against House prejudice to stay together. Alliances and enemies are made. Who will stand by them? Or will they be left to fend for themselves once more?#WARNING: some parts are for 18+ possible rape scenes later on in the story, will be warned beforehand.





	The Silver Slytherin and the Golden Gryffindor

**Author's Note:**

> Attention Harry Potter fans! I need your help to create a potion that would seamlessly separate Hadrian and Lucifer. The Potter twins of this story, if any of you can create a potion recipe that could theoretically do this you were being mentioned in the next chapter. I would appreciate it very much if someone could do this for me as I have little to no understanding of potions unlike Severus Snape. Thank you very much!

Third P.O.V  
  Unknown to the entire Hogwarts population the boy-who-lived was not the last of the Potter line, in fact he had a 'twin' inside of his own mind. Although they shared many of the same interests their personalities were similar but different.  
Both loyal, stubborn, clever, honest, hard working, and ambitious. And though they share these qualities there are differences.  
While Lu is confident, loud, and out going Harry is shy, quiet, and reserved.

Harry's P.OV.

  It had started as a normal day, nothing unusual really. 'We' had awoken to the sound of 'our' roommates snoring

 


End file.
